


Watcher

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: KINK: D/s, KINK: bondage, M/M, kink: denied/delayed overload, kink: exhibitionism, kink: masochism, kink: public sex, kink: sadism, kink: voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Megatron likes to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watcher

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Megatron, Skywarp/Rumble/Frenzy, Thundercracker/Skywarp, Skywarp/Starscream, Ratchet/Wheeljack  
>  **Warnings:** Or the list of kinks in this case: Public Sex, D/s, Exhibitionism, Voyeurism, Bondage, S &M  
>  **Notes:** A request fill. The request can be found **[here](http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/11776.html?thread=12841216#t12841216) ** and features Ace!Megatron.

“Soundwave is going to kill you,” Megatron commented as he drew up short just inside the rec room door.

The three on the _table_ in the _middle_ of the rec room froze, helms swiveling to look at Megatron.

“And is there a reason you’ve chosen such a public venue over your own quarters?” Megatron asked, trying to ignore the sudden buzz through his own systems.

Skywarp’s mouth was still hovering just over Rumble’s array, lips shining in lubricant, his smallest finger also remained buried past the second knuckle in Frenzy’s valve, but he flashed a bright smile and said, “Because it’s a thrill to do it in public.”

Megatron felt an optic ridge rise. “Soundwave really is going to kill you.”

“Nah, he knows about this,” Frenzy replied.

“Yeah, he knows Warp’s not gonna hurt us.”

Shaking his helm, and having no real response for that, Megatron turned to leave. “Clean that table thoroughly when you’re done with it.”

“You could stay.” Skywarp’s words halted Megatron’s feet, and he looked back over his shoulder. The twins looked a little surprised, but after a glance at each other they nodded in agreement.

“Sure, why not? Get ta go around sayin’ we got fragged by the boss?” Frenzy nodded again, hips rocking against Skywarp’s finger.

“Sexy,” Rumble agreed.

“Come on, Megatron,” Skywarp smiled, wings fluttering slightly in what Megatron had come to know was flirtation from a seeker. “I’ll take care of them, and you can have me.”

Megatron turned back. “I’ll watch, if you’re all willing.” He grabbed the back of a chair, turning it and sitting down where he would have a nice view of them.

Skywarp shrugged his wings, and turned back to the two small mechs. Rumble yelped then moaned, hands clamping to the sides of Skywarp’s helm while Frenzy’s hips worked and a sharp gasp sounded.

The warm thrill of arousal trickled through Megatron’s systems as he watched them, soaking in all of the sounds they made. He slouched a little more in the chair, grinning as Skywarp shifted his hand and lifted Rumble’s near leg higher, angling his helm so Megatron could see the way his tongue licked and plunged into the little valve. Frenzy reestablished his rhythm, hands tight on Skywarp’s thumb and forefinger as his hips scribed tight half circles. Lift, back arch into the push, wind a little to the left, drop, sigh, lift again.

Megatron’s respiration deepened, optics shading darker. Low, deep in his belly a coil began to tighten and his spark thrummed faster. Skywarp drew it out too. Every time Rumble or Frenzy began to push for more or quicken the pace, he would ease off, shift his focus, even completely abandon their arrays to soothe and calm them. When they were finally allowed to overload, Megatron purred low in his chest, a slight shiver zinging down his spinal struts as their cries rang out.

Relaxing once again, Megatron let his optics slide shut. Deep inside everything was still warm and tingling. He smiled and sighed in contentment, then opened his optics to watch as Skywarp moved the twins to one of the sofas. He was surprisingly gentle, and wiped them both down lightly before turning to the table.

A bright, flirty grin was flashed at Megatron, and Skywarp said, “Give me just a minute, and then I’ll take care of you.”

“There is no need,” Megatron replied, optics tracking the swing of Skywarp’s wings as he scrubbed the table.

“I’ll make it good.”

“It’s not that.” Megatron stood, arms reaching high into a stretch before dropping them back down again. He felt glorious, that sweet, warm arousal gliding through his systems like heated oil. “I don’t like interfacing.” It was messy, hot, left him exhausted, and… No. He didn’t like interfacing at all.

Skywarp frowned, a rather uncharacteristic look of concern appearing on his face. “You were… hurt? Because I wouldn’t, ya know. However you want it, it’d be fine with me.”

Megatron waved a hand dismissively. “Of course I was hurt. I was barely more than a slave, but even before that I never had any interest in touching or being touched.” He gestured to the recharging Cassetticons. “You pleased them but took nothing for yourself.”

A glance at Rumble and Frenzy, then back to Megatron. “Well yeah, but I like everything. Getting a partner off, getting off, taking it in the valve, spiking… I’m revved, but I kinda go into it with them knowing I’m probably not going to get off. I mean, they’re fraggin’ little, but it’s a lot of fun to drive them crazy.”

“Now just make that every encounter.”

“But I’m about to go make TC’s night,” Skywarp countered with a wide grin. “And if not his, then Starscream’s. Maybe someone else, but even if I can’t find a berth to warm, I’ll handle it myself.” His optics went wide with a look of understanding. “That what you prefer, huh?”

Megatron shook his helm. “No. I like how I feel right now, and I want to keep it and enjoy it until it fades.”

Skywarp tilted his helm, confused once again, but after a moment he shrugged. “So you just like watching and being turned on?”

Close enough. “Yes.”

Skywarp gave it another minute’s thought, then gave Megatron a bright smile. “Ok!”

There was a _vop_ of displaced air and a purple flash, leaving Megatron bemused and not a little amused, but then, that was Skywarp.

He gave the twins one last glance, then lowered the lights on his way out. He felt much more relaxed now, and there was a datapad just waiting to be read before he recharged tonight.

~ | ~

It was a few weeks before Megatron received a comm call from Skywarp, and it went something along the lines of, “Hey boss! Thundercracker’s got me pinned to this bulkhead on sublevel two just outside the storage room. Wanna watch?”

Megatron double checked with Thundercracker that he was fine with that, then went down to sublevel two to enjoy the show.

A couple more weeks after that, and Megatron was growling at the recalcitrant device on his workshop table when Skywarp _vopped_ in, cheery smile in place.

“Hey boss~” the seeker purred. “Me. Screamer. His berth in five minutes. Wanna watch?”

Surprised by the offer, not by Skywarp appearing -Megatron had been around Skywarp too long for his sudden appearances to startle him- Megatron asked, “Starscream? _Starscream_ is all right with this?”

“It was his idea.”

Nonplussed, Megatron decided, why not? He turned off the soldering iron and rose to follow the seeker back to his Second’s quarters. He sat in the gestured-to chair then enjoyed the rising buzz of heat as Skywarp not only thoroughly spiked Starscream, but obeyed every order he was given until Starscream could no longer coherently form words and slipped into quiet gasps and very sexy, soft little moans. When they were through, Megatron wondered aloud at why Starscream invited him, but received nothing but a shrug of wings and a sly smile. He left, intent on enjoying the glow of his arousal and dismissed all thoughts of Starscream.

Months passed, and more mechs besides Skywarp and his chosen partner began to invite Megatron to watch. It was… different, and while he heard the same questions and needed to make the same assurances multiple times, all this interfacing he was watching seemed to be good for morale. There were fewer fights and a far more relaxed atmosphere. Even the energon raids were going better than before, and miracle of miracles; Starscream wasn’t as combative or screechy.

So when Soundwave approached, Megatron smiled, already willing to agree to his Third’s proposition. Surprisingly, Soundwave gave him a set of coordinates, a time, and the message to ‘come alone for a good show’. Soundwave explained that he had tried to pinpoint the origin, but had not succeeded.

Megatron dismissed Soundwave’s cautions that it could be a trap and decided to go. “Skywarp’s just gotten creative with his invitations.” He couldn’t even count how many times he’d been asked to watch the seeker self-serve, spike, tease, please, and show off his berth skills.

Arriving at the coordinates just before the appointed time, Megatron caught a flash of red and white through the tall trees. Starscream? But no, too short, and as he wound his way around the trunks for a clearer view, Megatron growled and began to power up his cannon.

“No need for that,” Ratchet stated. He gestured to a bound Wheeljack. “He heard you like to watch.” A smirk. “Glitch likes to live on the edge. I’m going to make him beg in front of you if you stick around.”

Megatron’s optic ridge arched, but he was curious. Wheeljack’s optics were already cobalt, his fans running loudly as he squirmed in his chains.

“The deal is complete and total truce. This is a safe space. You don’t touch either of us, and we won’t touch you.”

“I don’t want to touch either of you,” Megatron replied. He was certainly interested.

“So we’d heard. Just making it clear,” Ratchet nodded. A thin, slightly flexible rod slipped down from behind Ratchet’s arm and into his hand. “He’s _mine_.”

Wheeljack whimpered.

Megatron smirked in response as he found himself a comfortable spot against the thick trunk of a tree. “He’s already getting off on this, isn’t he?”

Ratchet chuckled -rather darkly- and let the electro-stick trail over Wheeljack’s back. “Oh~ but he’s not allowed to get off until I say he can.”

Megatron smiled his most wicked and dangerous ‘I’m going to crush you, Starscream’ smile, and kept his optics locked on Wheeljack’s as the inventor panted. He was content to watch at first, systems heating and humming as Ratchet expertly wielded the shock stick, making blue snaps of electricity dance along transformation seams.

“How about there, where torso meets hip, just forward of the lateral seam.”

Wheeljack’s optics went round and as Ratchet took Megatron’s suggestion, the inventor curled forward, his static-laced shout echoing amongst the trees.

It was heady and exciting, and Megatron’s own arousal ramped up. Ratchet was still very clearly in charge, but he welcomed Megatron’s suggestions, and in no time at all Wheeljack was writhing on the ground, clearly fighting to stave off his overload. Megatron’s own sensornet sung with charge, higher than merely watching had ever taken him before.

“Now,” Ratchet purred, voice barely audible above the keening, pleading words from Wheeljack.

Megatron’s entire body tensed and the charge burst like millions of tiny bubbles under his plating. Wheeljack’s screams covered the gasp, but only prolonged the warm shimmer. He stared at Ratchet, surprised, but quickly covered it. He’d overloaded. That’d been an overload, but not the same. Not the sticky, exhausting, too-hot mess he knew from the times he just _needed_ release. No, this left him feeling energized, warm and tingling.

Ratchet looked over at Megatron as he crouched beside Wheeljack. “Thanks. Next part’s private.”

Megatron nodded and stood. “Highly enjoyable, Autobot. If you’d like to do this again, I’m willing.” He smirked. “Bring your friends next time.” He turned his back and left, systems still purring.

When he returned to the _Victory_ , Megatron found Soundwave waiting for him, Starscream smirking at his side.

“If you’re not busy, Mighty Megatron, I think Soundwave had an idea for some… entertainment this evening.”

Megatron considered it, then nodded.

Why not?


End file.
